When Will She Ever Learn
by hapakids
Summary: Repost: Bella is done with Maggie always coming and going as she pleases in her and Edward's house. She is at the point that she will be taking matters into her own hands with some help from others. Winner of the Down Maggie Down Contest by Catasrophia.


Penname: hapakids

Title: When Will She Ever Learn

Rating: M for violence

Summary: Bella is done with Maggie always coming and going as she pleases in her and Edward's house. She is at the point that she will be taking matters into her own hands with some help from others.

Disclaimer: Catastrophia is the owner of both the contest and Me and Mr. Cullen. SM owns all things related to Twilight. All places that might be mentioned, belong to there rightful owners.

Contest : Down, Maggie, Down

 **A/N: I'd like to thank Catastrophia for having this contest. For all of us that would like to do Maggie in!**

 **Thanks also go out to my beta, flamingpen18, and my pre-reader, NicciW, for helping me take this on, and for all of their ideas with what will and ,or, could happen to Maggie.**

 **I'll say it again. It all belongs to SM. We just play with her characters.**

 **This will be in Bella's POV for the entire O/S.**

It had been a few days since I left Edward behind in Los Angeles. My mom was trying to constantly ask me what had gone wrong. I couldn't exactly tell her when I didn't have all the answers. Edward has been calling and texting me everyday since I have been gone. He tells me in his messages that he is sorry, that he loves me, and that he wants to work things out with me. I am still undecided on what to do. Each time he leaves me a message, it breaks my heart more and more simply by listening to how much pain he sounds like he is in. He also tells me how much he misses me. Apparently, he hasn't been really working all the much. I know this because I have had Esme calling me and telling how distraught he has been, and that he can't concentrate on anything right now because of not knowing if and when I will be coming back to him.

One day, while I was in my bedroom at my mom's house, I got a text from Esme, demanding that I pick up my phone because it was very important. She had something to tell me. A couple of seconds later she called, and I answered my phone. "Esme, what is so important that you needed me to pick up my phone?" I asked with sadness in my voice.

"Oh, Bella, you really need to come back. He's not doing good!"

"I want to, but I don't know what I want to do yet."

"I understand that, but Carlisle and I have come up with a plan. Sam has said he would be willing to help us with it when I ran it by him. Jasper and Emmett want to help out in any way that they can."

"What is this plan of yours?"

"Sam is still not sure how Maggie has been getting into the house. When I was talking to Carlisle about it, he had no clue either. You know how we both feel about her. I was telling him that I wish I knew how to figure this out. That was when it dawned on us at the same time."

"Esme, what is it?"

"Hidden cameras in the house and at the gate, might be able to tell us how she is getting in and if she's using the front door or not."

"Are you saying that she might not be using the front door at all?"

"It is a possibility, and Sam agrees. He also said that he will be sending you the live feed from all of the cameras. He will deal with ordering them and the setup. I told him to charge everything to Carlisle and I. So, that way, Edward will never know. But, we need to do it on a day that he is not at the house."

"Esme, please keep me informed!"

"I will. I do miss you, Bella."

"I miss you too, and I really do miss Edward," I tell her with a sniffle, thinking about him.

"I know you do. I think that it took you leaving for him to see what he was or wasn't doing to you. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Esme!"

After the conversation that I had with Esme, it got me to thinking. What if there is more to Maggie than what everyone knows? I called an acquaintance of mine, a computer hacker, to get all the info on her that he can. I needed it ASAP, since I wasn't sure if I would be going back to LA. I wanted it on hand, just in case I did and needed some evidence of some sort. I was told that it would be done and emailed to me as soon as they got everything that they could.

A couple of hours later, I got a text from Esme letting me know that the cameras had been installed, and to expect Sam to be sending the live feed to me at any moment. It wasn't a minute later when my phone pinged with a new email. I opened it up, but it was just way too small for me to see anything. So, I got up and grabbed my laptop and booted it up. Once it was done booting, I logged into my email address and opened up the live feed. This was so much better. Right after it opened up, I saw the destruction that had took place in the house. Esme had never mentioned anything to me about what Edward had done after I left. I had gotten my answer now. A few minutes later, I saw Edward walk into the house. He looked horrible. It was like he hasn't slept in days, and it brought tears to my eyes. I know that I haven't been sleeping all that well, but to see the proof right before my eyes, by way of a camera, brought home to me just how much I miss him and how much I love him.

My phone pinged just then, and I looked to see that it was Edward texting me. _ **I just got home from a meeting and I am wishing that you were home right now with me. I miss having my baby girl in my arms. I am so sorry. Please come home... I miss you so much, and I want to make this work. Please just come home. I need you. I miss you. I love you, Baby Girl!**_ I looked up and saw that he was in the bedroom laying down on the bed. I could see that he was crying and that just made me cry even more.

The next day, I had read the email I had received from my friend about Maggie, informing me that this is just the start of it. I logged in to the cameras at the house. I was watching the live feed, and Edward was in his office, barely doing anything. I saw a movement on one of the other cameras. When I looked to see if I could see better, I saw some something out of the corner of my eye. It was Maggie going into the house through the back door off the pool area. Maggie took a look around to see the house in ruins. She turned to go into Edward's office. I guess to see if he was there or not. When she saw him there, she walked in. It looked like he never heard her go into his office at all.

"Baby, what happened to the house?" she asks him.

"Maggie, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Why, to see you of course, Baby."

"I've told you don't call me that, and I need you to leave. Wait, not need, I want you to leave and never come the fuck back again. How are you getting into my house, anyway?"

"Who the fuck are you to talk to me that way?" She shouted at him and walked right out of his office and out through the front door.

 _Is that how she's been getting in the whole time? She has to have some help to be getting onto the property somehow..._ This was going through my head, when I text Esme to let her know one of the ways that Maggie was getting into the house. Esme said that she knew since Sam had forwarded the live feed to her and Carlisle. She said that they would be informing Jasper and Emmett, but that they had decided that they weren't going to be saying anything to Edward about it. Just then, my phone started ringing. It was Edward, again. I let it go to voicemail. I have been doing that to all of his phone calls. I also had Charlotte texting me, asking me how I was doing, and keeping me informed on what she has been hearing. It wasn't good. According to what she had heard and going by what Esme has told me, Edward has been a major asshole to everyone. It's like everyone is walking on eggshells around him. Edward had left the house to go, to what I am guessing, was another meeting. I went to sleep that night, tossing and turning, still not knowing what to do.

The next morning, I was laying on my bed when there was a knock at my door. Whoever it was had opened it. "Bella, Honey, I think that there is something that you should see."

"What is it, Mom? I want to be left alone."

"I know, Honey, but I really think that you need to see this." She gave me a magazine and left me alone. Now, why would she be giving me a magazine to look at? I was questioning that until I saw on the front cover which had Edward on it with Maggie kissing him. It looked to me as if he wasn't kissing her back what so ever and that his hands were down by his side with them clenched into fists. I saw red after that. This is the second time that she has kissed him, and I for one, will not be taking it any longer. It is time that she knows where her place is, and who he belongs too. I pick up my phone and call Esme.

"Esme, why the fuck is Edward on the cover of a trashy magazine with Maggie kissing him?"

"Bella, we know and have seen it. Edward was at meeting at the office. When he was leaving, she ambushed him. She threw herself at him and started to kiss him, and, of course, the damn paps got it on camera. I was right behind him about to come out the doors when it happened, so I didn't get caught in the pictures. I did hear Edward growl at her to leave him alone yet again. He's livid. Even more so this morning, when he saw that in the magazines."

"Magazines? That's it. I'm coming back to LA. _I am not_ going to take this lying down. I am so done with her being everywhere in our lives. She will know it when I am finished with her."

'Ummm..., Bella, do I even want to know what you have planned?"

"Esme, even I don't know exactly what I am going to be doing, as of yet. But, what I am sure of, is that she will know by the end of it who Edward belongs to and who he wants. It is not her."

"I'll book your flight for you. Go ahead and start packing, and I will text you with all the details. I'll have either Carlisle, Jasper or Emmett to pick you up when you get in at LAX."

"Thank you, Esme. I will see you in a few hours."

"See you in a few hours. You will be brought to the office. Edward has a big meeting going on with the studio heads on the project that he and Maggie are suppose to be working on. Unfortunately, she will be here, or maybe it's fortunate for you. Bye, Bella!"

"Bye, Esme." I got off the phone with her. I called the person that was getting the information for me on Maggie. I asked if he had all the info that I needed. He told me yes, and that he had emailed it to me already. I hung up with him after thanking him. I got into my email, saw that it was there, and started printing it out to take with me. I grabbed my suitcase and started stuffing it with my things. In the middle of my jacked up packing, my phone pinged with a text. It was from Esme. She found me a flight that was leaving in about an hour. I text her back to let her know that I got it. As soon as I was done packing, I changed my clothes. I put on a black skirt that went to the mid-thigh and a white blouse with some black pumps. I decided on not wearing any makeup, because who knows what will happen with that skanky ass bitch. I took my wedding ring off of the chain I wear it on and put it on my left ring finger for everyone to see, but mostly for Maggie to see that he belongs to me and not her. I grab my suitcase and phone and head out of my room in search of my mom so that she could take me to the airport.

"Mom?"

"In the kitchen." I go to the kitchen to ask her if she could drive me to the airport. "Oh, Bella Honey, of course I will."

We walk out of the house, and I put my suitcase into the backseat. I get in the car while my mom was starting it up. She told me on the way that she hopes everything works out for us. It didn't take us that long to get there. I got out of the car and thanked my mom for letting me stay and for driving me to the airport. I went to the ticket desk to get my boarding pass. I made it through security with no problems. I headed over to the gate where I noticed that they were starting to let passengers board the plane. I made my way to my seat and sat down as soon as I found it. I was hoping that there would be no delays. The flight wasn't that long thank goodness. The way that I was feeling, it wouldn't of been good if it was a long one. We finally landed at LAX. Once the fasten your seatbelt sign went off, I was up and out of my seat, waiting in the line to get off of the plane. I finally made it to the luggage carousel, when I heard someone calling my name. I looked up to see that it was Carlisle.

"Bella!"

"Hi, Carlisle!" I turned to hear the luggage start to come down onto the carousel and was about to grab my suitcase, when I felt Carlisle's hand touch me.

"Let me, please, Bella. It's the least that I can do." I let go of my suitcase and let him pick it up. "Is this all?" I nodded my head yes. "All right, let's go then."

We made our way out of the airport and to his car. Carlisle put my suitcase in the trunk while I was getting into the passenger side. He got in and started the car. After making sure it was all clear,he pulled out. "Bella, I am glad that you are back. Please, just make him happy again and not the asshole that he has become after you left. And please, please, please get that bitch out of his life."

"I'll do my best, Carlisle! But, he has to realise that I'm not some toy that he can play with and then just drop, only to throw a tantrum when someone else wants to play with me." His expression would have made me laugh if I wasn't in such a pissed off mood. After I had finished telling him all of that, he just shook his head and said nothing in response to me.

When we finally made it to the office building, he parked the car. I got out of the car and so did he. "Are you going in with me?"

"As if I would miss this for anything? Yes, I am going in with you. I want to show Edward that I support not only him, but you as well."

"Ok!"

We walked into the building and straight passed the reception desk up to the elevators. The girl at the desk didn't even bat an eyelid, nor did the security guards as we got into the elevator car and the doors shut. Once we reached Edwards floor, we walked quickly to his office where Lauren was sitting outside at Angela's desk.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go in there. There is a meeting in progress," Lauren tells us with a smirk.

" Who is going to stop me, you?" I ask her as I walk passed her to the door

"Stop! You are not allowed in there. I was told to hold all calls and take messages," she tells me.

"Well, considering that I'm not a call, and I'm not leaving a message, I will go and see my husband when I choose and not when you tell me I can." I threw the door open and walk straight in. Edward looks up at the door being thrown open. He smiles sadly at me before getting up and coming over to me.

"Bella, you're here! I have missed you so much, and I have been worried since you never called or texted me back." Edward tells me.

"Yes, and I will deal with that later. But first, I want to know why you let that skank kiss you after I told her to keep her hands and lips to herself? One would think that me punching her would have given her the hint to leave you alone also"

"I didn't let her, Baby Girl. She ambushed me when I was coming out of the building and threw herself at me and did it. I never wanted her too. The only person I want to kiss is you, only you," Edward replies.

"Excuse me, Miss, but who are you ?" one of the studio bosses asks me.

"Well, my name is Mrs. Isabella Cullen, and this man here is my husband. Now, I would like to know why _Skankosaurus_ over there is unable to keep her hands and lips to herself, even after being told he wanted nothing to do with her ever again. I would also like to know why she is always showing up at our house when she has not been invited. Edward has had to repeatedly throw her out. I am fed up with it. I am also done with her trying to break us up, and for causing us to fight about her and her actions," I answer him in a very sweet voice with an innocent smile.

"Is this true, Edward?" he asks.

"Yes, it is all true, and Bella is very much my wife!" He say's with the bigger smile than I have seen on him in a awhile. " Robert and Christopher, I would like to introduce you to my wife, Isabella Cullen. Bella, this is Robert and Christopher, the studio heads on the project that I have working on with Maggie."

"Nice to meet the both of you," I say and shake hands with them.

"Likewise!" they both tell me.

"Baby Girl, come sit so that we can explain to everyone everything that has happened since Maggie has been back in LA."

"Ok, Mr. Cullen!" I saw a smile light his face up once again. I went to go sit down in the chair next to him, but Edward had other ideas. While I was about to sit down, he pulled me down to sit in his lap. He then, not only wrapped me up in his arms, but he put his head in the crook of my neck and gave a sniff and placed a kiss. After he was done, Edward and I proceeded in telling the others all that has occurred with Maggie. With the exception of Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett, everyone turned to not only look at each other, but at Maggie as well. She was sitting there with a smirk on her face, once again.

"What can I say? Edward and I belong together, and he knows it. He wants me. I know that he does. _She_ is just some plaything, and he will be getting rid of her soon. Won't you, Baby?"

I not only heard, but I also felt Edward growl. He got up and placed me in the chair before he leaned across the table and roared at Maggie. "What gave you the idea that I fuckin' want you? I don't want, nor do I need you. Bella is not some plaything as you call her. She is my wife. I will never fuckin' get rid of her. Do you hear me?" He turned around, pulling me into his arms, and gave me a searing kiss. I heard a noise that I could only describe as a squeak of disbelief at Edward's action.

"You are _MINE!_ I will not let this upstart ruin years of hard work by me, because of some little fantasy that you love each other," Maggie screeched.

"I am not yours. What we have may seem like a _fantasy_ to you and others. If that is true, then Bella is my _Happily Ever After_! And our being in love is none of your fuckin' business."

" _Happily Ever After?_ Who are you trying to kid? She is just some young piece of ass you wanted to nail so that you could claim to have had a younger woman! I am so much better and more experienced than her any day of the year," Maggie sneered.

"We all know that you are a slut. But, believe me, that is not a thing to boast about. Do you even know everywhere your disease ridden ass has been? Because, I'm sure that the men involved would want the health warning that should come with you!" I told her

"You upstart! Who do you think you are talking to? I am a STAR! You need to learn your place. You are at the bottom of the ladder in this town. I have the power to get anything I want, including my man!" Maggie shouted at me.

"I am not your man. I have not been your man in over six months. Now, back off and leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you and this company. I will finish this film, because of the contractual obligations we have. But, after this, no more!" Edward states firmly.

"So, let me get this straight. Ms. McConnell here, has been letting herself into your home, kissing you, and attempting to split up your marriage to this young lady. Is that correct?" Robert asks Edward.

"That is correct. My house is locked down, and she is still getting access somehow. She has walked into my house and kissed me, after being told that I am married. She continues to let herself in even after Bella punched her and told her to get out. As for attempting to split up my marriage, she can try all she wants. I am not letting it go without a fight. She has added pressure that we didn't need and sure as hell didn't ask for!" Edward tells him.

"It is my house, and I will enter it whenever I want. It is that piece of skirt that needs to leave and never come back," Maggie shouts. Edward turns and looks at her in open mouthed surprise.

"I have a pass key and full access to the whole house. You, on the other hand, need to sneak in through the backdoor off the pool area. What's wrong? Sam wouldn't let you in? Did he turn you away like he was told to do after the first time you returned? Did you think you would be able to continue to get in, without our knowledge? Well, for your information, not only do we know how you are getting in, but also who is helping you. Believe me, they are next on my _to do_ list. I will deal with them. What you, my dear, are unaware of is that my father is _Chief of Police,_ and I know the law. Trespassing is against the law, so is breaking and entering. Did you know you committed both by entering my home? Oh, I have a restraining order in the works to prevent you from stalking my husband! " I gloat.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maggie screams as she launches herself at me. I just sidestep her and grab the back of her hair, spinning her round. I then, punch her in the face for a second time, breaking her nose. She crumpled to the floor. I add a swift kick to her ribs. Just as I was about to attack again, I feel two muscle bound arms wrap around me.

"Whoa there, B. She's down. There's no need to keep hitting her," Emmett tells me.

"But, it's fun Em, and I need to work off this anger I have aimed at her self centered ass,"  
I whine. "Plus, I wanted to get in a couple of good kicks to her kidneys too. I have behaved myself up until now."

"Bella, I'm sorry. With the way you were kicking her, she would have shit herself. I for one, don't want to sit in a room smelling of her shit anymore than I want to be in a room with the crap she calls perfume, " Jasper adds in.

"Awww... Jasper, I still wanna do it, but you are right. I couldn't stand the stench from her perfume being added to by her bodily functions," I moan.

"Bella, _you_ have nothing to prove, Baby Girl! She is not getting away with anything she has done; not to either of us. Now, I need to call security to come and keep her under control while we finish this meeting. I no longer feel that it is tenable for us to continue on this movie with her as the lead actress," said Edward.

"Also, Ms. O'Connell, I do believe we are not able to work with you anymore due to your behavior. It would bring any studio associated with you into disrepute, and we can't accept that type of bad publicity. I do believe I will be passing this information on to every other studio executive I am acquainted with to prevent you from doing this again. In effect, Ms. O'Connell, I will be blackballing you," Robert states with Christopher nodding his head.

"You can't do that to me for that upstart. I won't stand for it. I will sue you all," Maggie mumbles through her broken nose.

" Maggie, I would keep my mouth shut if I were you, or you will end up in jail. I have all the proof I need to secure a conviction against you for B & E, trespassing, and for trying to defraud a bank to access somebody else's bank account. It's a good job your bank has my _ID_ on record, Edward," I state.

"What? How do you know that? It was never supposed to come out that I claimed to be his wife to the bank. They promised me they wouldn't since I told them I was unaware of the sham marriage and was his fiancee! They believed me because I am a rich and famous actress. Why would I need to take something that was not mine?" Maggie laughed.

"Just because you thought it was buried, doesn't make it stay that way, not with my friends and family. They can find out all your dirty little secrets. If you don't leave Edward and I alone from here on out, I will start to leak them one at a time to the press with full corroborating evidence. There will be no way you will be able to deny any of it. Believe me, I will ruin what little reputation you have left. I may be young, I maybe new to this town, but I am not a pushover and some skank can't just walk all over me and try to claim what is _MINE._ Edward is mine now and forever! You had your chance with him and lost it. Now, back the hell off and save what you can of your life and reputation," I tell her.

"You little bitch, what secrets do I have that you can expose? There is nothing at all that would damage my reputation!" Maggie screams at me in a strained voice.

"Well, let me see. What do I start with? How about your record for having possession of _Heroin and Cocaine_ with the intent to sell and your jail time for prostitution?" I ask her. She just looks at me with an open mouth.

"Can you prove that, Mrs. Cullen?" Robert asks me.

"I would never say such things without proof. I can assure you of that, Sir. That is just the start of what I have on her," I reply

"Would you be willing to share your proof with the studio? She is in breach of her contract with us. She was asked if she had any convictions upon signing the contract with us, and she said no. So, I need it to protect us when we terminate her contract effective immediately. She will not have a leg to stand on since our contract states any breach of it results in termination," Robert states.

"In this case, yes, I would be pleased too. Don't reveal my sources. The whistleblower claus in any contract would cover you with her lawyers," I tell them.

"Very well, you have my word on that," Robert answers me. I hand him a file from my bag containing the information I had just referred to. "Thank you very much, Mrs. Cullen. I appreciate your help. In fact, everybody at the studio does."

"Well, if Ms. O'Connell is no longer an employee of the studio, I think this meeting is over. We will reconvene on Monday to decide upon a replacement for her. May I suggest we all try to come up with a replacement for her, so that we are not held up too much by the turn of events that have taken place today," Edward says.

"Of course, Edward, but may I suggest we look no further than your beautiful wife? She has the asskicking down pat and is able to deliver a stinging put down," Robert responds.

"No, I will not be replaced by that upstart. First my man and our life together, and now my part. I will fight you with everything I have over this," Maggie states. "She can't take it all away from me."

"Sounds good to me!" Edward tells him, ignoring Maggies comments

"Me too!" Jasper and Emmett say in unison. 

"Works for me too!" Christopher agrees. "And just remember, Ms. O'Connell, we have the contract you signed and the proof of your breach, so you have no say in the matter." Maggie flounces out of the office in a huff. We hear Lauren squeak as she passes her.

"And that's what happens people, when you mess with what's mine. Family and friends are included," I say as Lauren closes the door. I turn to the others in the room, and they just all give me a look of _'We better not be pissing her off'._ I just give a sweet and innocent smile. I look at Edward and arch an eyebrow at him. "This in no way means that we will not be discussing how you have been treating me."

"Bella, if I haven't told you this already... Thank you for saving part of my family, even if it is not all of it. And as for you, Edward, you need to pull your fuckin' head out of your ass. Because, if you don't, you will be losing the best thing that has ever happened to you," Carlisle says.

"Carlisle is right about you needing to pull your head out of your ass. If you don't, I will kick the ever livin' shit out of you. Do you hear me?" This came from Esme. I turned to her in shock. I have never heard her speak like that. "I will not be the only one to do so. There will be a line right behind me in the form of Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Charlotte."

I turned to Edward and kind of gave him a sheepish grin, just thinking about all that they could do to him. "My Baby Girl, I have missed you so. I am so sorry! Please tell me that you are staying, and that you will never be leaving me again?" He tells me as he pulls me into his arms as if he would never be letting me go. He gives me a loving kiss that is sweet and filled with passion and lust. He finally stops kissing me when we need to breathe, but places a sweet but gentle kiss in the crook of my neck. He then placed his head on my shoulder.

"Let's go home!" I tell him.

 **A/N: I would like to thank once again Catastrophia for holding this contest!**

 **Some major thanks to NicciW for helping me in the places that I got stuck and for the demise of what happened to Maggie. Thanks to flamingpen18 for making this all pretty.**

 **Now, on the part of the** _ **Whistleblower**_ **law, we are not too sure if there is one in the US. If there isn't ,then there is creative liberty taking place in here. This is a fanfiction O/S.**

 **I hope that you all like what has taken place and the downfall of Maggie! Please leave a review to let me know what you all think.**


End file.
